


I have a girlfriend

by eugene25holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene25holmes/pseuds/eugene25holmes
Summary: How would you imagine a drunk Loki? Flirty? Angry? Sad? Or what about........ innocent and naive?
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I have a girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet sometime in the past, which now I don't remember clearly, but it inspired me to write this fluff, basically a little nonsense but well, consider it a compensation for the angsty little attack I gave two months back ;-)

You sang along to the music, dancing and twirling occasionally as you put the clothes in the closet. Loki had gone out for 'drinks' with the team and you had been left behind as it was what they called 'boys' night out'. You laughed to yourself as you thought that none of them was young enough to be called a boy but they did behave like one- that was certain. You checked all the lights one last time and left dinner for Loki in the kitchen with a note in case he didn’t eat much. It was already 12:30 and you had had a long day full of meetings, reports and training so you decided to hit the bed.

You were half asleep when you heard screeching of wood outside the main door. You sat up, fully awake and pulled out the gun from the drawer beside your bed. You checked the time 2:06. You looked to see if Loki had returned but he hadn’t. You got up slowly and went to check through the peephole. You saw Loki standing there trying to fit in the key to the door. He was failing to do so. Miserably. _By Odin how much did he drink?_ You thought to yourself. You straightened and placed the gun in a drawer and opened the door. Loki who was now leaning on it half fell inside but was saved with your timely help. “Thank you”, he slurred. He even reeked of alcohol. You pinched your nose and asked him, “Oh my God, how much did you drink?”, you said as you used the other arm to support him till the room. “Hmmm?”, he looked at you with drooping eyelids. “You went out for a few drinks, is this few?!”, you said incredulously. You had never seen Loki so drunk in to your life. Could he even _get_ this drunk with the metabolism of a God? “Drinks? Oh yes…. The drinks. Right. I , I yeah we had drinks, and ten I guess. No wait-“, you looked at him as he stopped you outside the door. “It was ten when Stark was counting. After that……”, he stopped to think, placing his finger under his chin. “Oh yes after that we lost count. It was too messy. Not very convenient.”, oh _convenient_ , he still had the silver tongue. You were surprised as to how much he could speak even when drunk. 

You pulled him into the room by his hand and he dragged his feet on the floor, making it scratch. “Stop it.”, you said. He stopped and looked at you with an innocent smile. You had always expected Loki to be a flirt drunk but you were surprised to see this side of him. You went to sit on the bed and waited for him to change his clothes. He kept staring at you from where he was standing. You moved a bit to see if he was staring at you or simply dazed but his eyes followed you. You got up and brought clothes from the closet for him. His eyes never left you for a second. “Okay, it’s getting creepy now, Loki. Why are you not saying anything?”, you faced him. His drew his eyebrows in confusion and gave an incoherent noise. He then took his clothes and changed there without even going to the bathroom. You shook your head and went to get him a glass of water.

When you returned he was still standing at the exact spot. “Okay mister, here you go.”, you handed him the glass. He took it and drank it wordlessly. You raised your eyebrows at his odd behavior but got into the sheets and when he didn’t come you said, “Loki, come to sleep. It’s too late to be up.” He snapped out of his trance and said, “Oh yes. Where do I sleep Lady?” You looked at him as if he was retarded. _“Lady?!”_ , you said incredulously. He again showed confusion and you were suddenly interested as to why he was behaving in such a way. _Oh this is going to be interesting_. You thought to yourself.

“On the bed, with me of course. Come sleep”, you said patting the space beside you. Suddenly he gave that polite charming smile of his and said, “Oh I’m sure you are a lovely woman but I’m sorry I have a girlfriend.” Now you were certain that he had gone bonkers. “Oh yes? Do tell me about this girlfriend of yours.”, you said, trying to control your laughter. He sat on the other end of the bed and spoke, “I’m actually glad you asked. Okay so her name is Y/N. Y/N L/N. She is the most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms. Even the Asgardian beauties are nothing compared to her.”, he breathed out, his cheeks tinting with deep shade of crimson and he smiled dreamily. “Oh my, you do love her a lot.”, you said keeping your hands on your chest in a flattered manner. Inside you were going crazy at having received such a remarkable response from him. Of course he told you that he loved you every single day but listening those words from him when he was being completely honest and genuine was another thing.

“Yes. Yes I love her immensely. I would give my life for her if she asked.”, he said, nodding vigorously. “She wouldn’t want that.”, you said keeping your hand on his. He looked pointedly at your hands and said, “I have a girlfriend. I told you.” You withdrew your hand and said, “Sorry. So do go on about your girlfriend.” He was sleepy now. So he spoke slowly, slurring at every other syllable, nodding his head every now and then. “The most intelligent……………caring………forces me into Midgardian traditions but I love it. I love……her” he said finally, almost falling asleep. But immediately he realized that he was on the bed and said, “Oh I’m sorry Lady, I’ll sleep on…….on”, he looked around to find a space. “Oh yes I’ll sleep on the floor.”, he said pointing to the carpetted floor on the side. You giggled and shook your head and said, “No. Wait. You don’t wanna sleep on the bed.?”, he shook his head. “Okay, then we will take you to the couch. Come on.” He got up and followed you. 

“Thank you Lady. Please don’t tell my girlfriend about this. Me being drunk. She would be sad. Disappointed.”, he groaned and rubbed his hands on his face. “I always disappoint her. Why?”, he almost whined. You pulled his hands away and said, “Don't worry, she would understand. And if she says anything I’ll explain it to her. Okay?” he nodded with a grateful smile. “Good night. Sweet dreams.”, you said as he drifted off. When you were sure that he had slept you kissed his forehead and brushed away the hair that had fallen on his eyes. You smiled at him and went to sleep yourself. The next morning you got up at 9 and saw that Loki was still sleeping. So you prepared breakfast, and lemonade for him for the hangover he was sure to have. As you were in the kitchen you heard him groaning, “Oh look at the prince, up and fresh.”, you said sarcastically as you walked into the living room. He looked at you with a sheepish look until he realized that he was sleeping on the couch. “ _Oh by Odin_ , what did I do yesterday Y/N?”, he said hiding his face. “I apologise for anything I would have done dear. I know I did something because I’m on the couch. You make me sleep here only when I have done something terrible.”, he said with regret. It was true, he had always slept on the couch when you had big fights.

You laughed and said, “No. This time you slept on your own. It’s a long story. I told you to sleep on the bed but you didn’t.”, you shrugged and handed him the lemonade. He drank it and got up, stumbling a little. “Oh so am I forgiven?”, he asked once he reached you. “Yes.”, you smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around you and nestled his face in your hair. He then whispered in your ear, “I’m never doing this again.” You laughed and hugged him tighter.

Well it _had_ taught you how much you meant to him.


End file.
